A Shattered Blade
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Yuri's life was destroyed in the blink of an eye. A plane attacked by a Gillian, a woman trying to stop it and a sibling he almost failed to protect. As a Quincy, family was everything. But not for him. His parents? Liars and Cheats. Now left with an Uncle and his own younger sister, how could he go on? It all changed that day when some stupid Soul Reaper stopped to speak with him.
1. The Day Their Spirit Was Shattered

BLEACHED

Chapter One - Vacation To Japan... What a lie.

_I hate this. I didn't want to move to Japan. All of my friends were pissed... I know I'll never see them again too. Dale, Robbie, Cherry, Rina, Dai, Lynsay, Dirk and... Kanna. Dammit. I knew they were lying about a vacation. I'm so tired of this lying family. Every time its another lie. Why? Why can't they just tell me the truth! I hate them! I didn't want to come to Japan! I wanted to stay home and be with my friends! I had a life in America and I don't here! I wish they would all die!_

These thoughts plagued his mind. The boy who sat in the plane's window seat, the glass revealing Japan in the distance. He we so angry... angry at them. His family. His own parent had lied to him. A vacation to Japan was moving to Japan and the male teen didn't like this. His right hand tearing into the empty seat in front of him, ripping the fluff out every time there was no one looking. His face held a sorrowful expression, his eyes tearing as it all finally hit him.

All the pain he had been feeling rushed him at once and his tears reached the floor. The shadows of wet floor left behind by the tears drops, splashing into the floor from his hunched over position. His weeping in silent, not unnoticed by his little sister whom sat next to him as his body quivered every few seconds. Her small hand patted his back in comfort as he silently wept, his feeling and emotions to great to hold in further. The little girl hugged him, a gentle gesture which he returned in an instant, not even realizing he had just saved her life. He never thought for an instant, his wish for them all to die would partially come true.

Outside the plane, stood a being in white. Her long green hair and red tear shaped marks below her brilliant and beautiful eyes that grew wide as she saw what she was about to crash in to. The plane exploded from the impact of the woman and the beast chasing her firing a red sphere of energy. The brother and sister flew out of the plane that had exploded over its destination, Kansai International Airport.

_No... I didn't... I didn't really want this to happen... Yuki. I won't let go I promise... so please don't die.. someone save us... please don't... let us die. Yuki.. its all my fault... I never should have wished for that... thats the ground. Will it hurt? Will it be quick? I don't.. want to die.. Yuki. I'm so sorry! I'm taking you with me and its not even.. I don't want us to die! T_he male screamed in his mind as he saw the ground coming ever closer. Unsure of what would come. He fainted holding his sister tight.

Down below, calls were already being made to clear the runway and divert all traffic and move all people to safety. One woman saw the girl and boy falling to the ocean and screamed for someone to do something. A white haired man that was boarding his flight's staircase saw were she pointed and instantly acted. Pushing up his silver frames, he watched as the two slammed into the sea, no one jumping in to save them. The man threw his glasses to the ground as he ran to dive into the water, two other men following him as they swam quickly to recover the two before they sank to the bottom fo the sea. The man with white hair grabed them both and started swimming upwards slightly until the other two men whom had follow helped him full them up. An emergency crew had already arrived by helicopter to transport them both with the white haired man attempting to board to Karakura Hospital.

"Sir! I'm sorry but we cannot take non family-" the emergency personnel spoke in Japanese to the man, whom cut him off harshly.

"I am Ryuken Ishida. Director of Karakura Hospital and I will; be coming with you." his tone as solid as he spoke to his own employee, the man only just noticing who he was as he spoke. The helicopter lifted into the air and took off into the sky at high speed. The boy was on a stretcher with his sister on another. Ryuken eyes tightened at them, his expertise already telling him exactly was was wrong with the two before him as he lit a cigarette.

_Three of his ribs broken, his neck broken, his left leg broken and his right hand shattered. The girl landed on him and only broken her right arm and one rib. Both have burns but the boy has his entire right arm burned. The girl quite lucky the boy held her like he did... she only suffered the one cut to her arm because of it. Did he notice them or was it just by chance..? It looks like we'll have our hands full either way._

"Send the girl to the Kurasaki Clinic. Her injuries are no where near as harsh as the boy's. I'll have Kurosaki ready for them, even if it is so late."

The helicopter slowed down as Ryuken took notice of his hospital coming into view. Pulling his cellphone from his pocket, he called a man he thought he would never have to ask a favor from. His screen scrolled down to the man's number. Isshin Kurosaki. The tone rang as a man picked up.

"Hey Ryuken! A plane just exploded and I was about to ca-his jolly tone was cut off by the white haired male. His serious tone shutting Isshin down on the spot. This was a harsh matter.

"Isshin. We have to patients from the explosion from the plane your speaking of. A young girl and boy. The boy, twenty at best. The girl around your daughters age. Come to the hospital. Now. Take the girl too your clinic, her injuries are suitable for your area."

"I see. I'll be there to pick her up. You saw it too then. The Adjuchas." came Issihn's solemn reply. His voice now dark and dreadful at this news. An Adjuchas was an exceedingly powerful type of Hollow that was rare to see. These Hollow's more powerful than a Menos Grande and to be feared. This was dreadful news indeed to Isshin whom knew the possibility of them becoming like his friends.. was growing ever more.

"...Yes. I never thought one would attack a plane but..."

"What is it? You noticed that woman too then?"

"Yes. She... was holding a Zanpakuto and garbed in white."

The phone beeped three times signaling Isshin had hung up, unbelieving of Ryuken's claim. Ryuken lit a cigarette and walked into his hospital. Nothing good could come of this day. So much grief was to be had when these two awoke, to find their family's dead. He could wave their fees due to the circumstances and considering it wouldn't affect the hospital at all budget wise. His morning suit was covered in blood from carrying the girl. His steps echoed in the stairwell as he followed the stretcher, unsure of the events to come. He recognised them both. Yuri and Yuki, his nephew and niece who had been moving to Japan with his sister and brother-in-law for their work and to finish school. Sighing, the man raised his cellphone in to his view, his son's number already dialing as he put it to his ear.

"Uryu. Prepare the guest rooms for two."


	2. Another Day Another Rude Awakening

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD MOOORRRNNNIINNGGGG IIICCHHIIIGGGOOOOOO!"

"GWAH! DAMMIT OLD MAN! WHO WAKES THEIR SON UP LIKE THAT!" Ichigo yelled in firy from his dad kicking him out of bed quite hard and landind on the floor. The morning struggle began as Ichigo jumped up to spin-kicked his dad in the face, sending him into the wall above his desk. But as luck would have it, Isshin planted his feet on the wall to push back and kick Ichigo out his open window. Ichigo roared as he grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up to land a swift kick back to Isshin's chin. Said man was now injured on the floor.

"Well done. I have nothing left to teach you my son..." he stated emotionally near death as his soul came out of his body. Ichigo walked over and punched his soul back into his father before throwing him out the window.

"HUH, HOW DO YA LIKE THA- GUAH!" Ichigo had once again been injured, but this time by his brunette haired friend.

"GOOOOODDD MOOORRNNNIINNNGGGG IIICCHIIIGGGOOOO!" said brunette shouted with passion like a foghorn as he kicked open Ichigo's door with a dragon kick that landed in Ichigo's gut. This time Ichigo slammed into the wall before smirking menacingly and punching the brunette in his face. This sent the brunette flying into Ichigo's closet while Isshin appeared and headbutted Ichigo from the front. The battle begins!

"HAAAAA," Isshin roared while headbutting his son as the brunette stood up and ran at Ichigo for a drop kick. Isshin and the brunette quickly had Ichigo bound with his bed comforter and tied with ropes.

"Good work Yuri! Its like you are my son by blood! I am so proud of you!" Isshin cried dramatically, hugging the brunette who apparently was named Yuri. The brunette male awkwardly looked at the man before kneeing him in the gut then karate chopping him on the back of his neck to knock him out cold.

"That could have been worse. How are you doing in that fine predicament Ichigo? I bet its fun." Yuri deadpanned with a thumbs up, seemingly not affected by the death glare and killing intent from Ichigo whom was wrapped up at the moment. Yuri smirked as he wandered to Ichigo's bed and untied the ropes to set him free.

"We'll be late for school if we don't hurry. You know how sensei gets whenever we're late." Yuri mentioned nonchalant with and uninterested look as he finished untying Ichigo from the ropes and comforter. Ichigo stretched his right arm and grasped his right shoulder with his left hand and proceeded to roll the stiffness out of it with and annoyed expression plastered on his face. Yuri had already moved and was leaning on the wall next to window, looking into the sky above.

"You're thinking about the accident again right?" Ichigo questioned solemnly, not really wanting to touch the topic but now was better than at school to heave Yuri from his depression in his mind. The day always seemed to go down hill if he didn't and Yuri could be effected for days on end.

"Yeah.. sorry Ichigo. I just.. ah look at me! No depression right now! Today is going to be great anyway. I was planning on asking Inoue out for lunch." Yuri stated in a matter-of-fact tone while slapping his cheeks. The orange headed male proceeded to smirk at Yuri which Yuri glared at intensely, already know what was coming from Ichigo's mouth due to a past experience. Yuri had once asked Tatsuki out while walking up to her with his hand in waving fashion and eyes closed. He had failed to open them in time and wound up patting her chest and not her shoulder. He was beaten quite thoroughly that day.

"Just don't grab her chest like you did with Tatsuki idiot." Ichigo mocked, which set Yuri to spin kick him in the back to land Ichigo right on his father. Yuri smirked at the teen darkly and commented perversly. Holding his camera phone up to a pale Ichigo ontop of Isshin, the flash went off. It was too late.

"I didn't know you swung both those ways Ichigo!" Yuri shouted out Ichigo's door and ran for the staircase, a certain friend roaring after him as Yuri ran outside towards the school. _Yeah. I hope I can ask her out this time... I'm tired of feeling worthless. I just don't want to get close to people if they're going to lie to me like mom and dad did. I don't want to go there again. I have Yuki, Ichigo, Uncle Ryuken, Uryū, Inoue and Torro. I don't need anyone else.. I'll wind up hurting them again._

Yuri's mind went into his past as he walked beside Ichigo whom had finally come up. Remembering better days with his friends in America that knew everything about him. He only trusted his friends back then and never his family. Everything was a lie with his family while they were alive with him and Yuuki. The day where he found out his parents wanted to go to Japan for a 'Family Vacation' was no different. He couldn't remember a day where his parents didn't lie at least once to him or Yuki. It had all become so stressful he contemplated suicide, but remembered Yuuki needed him. Yuki was only a year younger than Yuri but looked about twelve at her age of fourteen. At their old highschool, Yuri was always beside his sister with their friends, making sure no one tried to hurt her or bully her.

The first time she was bullied, Yuri beat them badly. He was enraged to find his little sister shoved to the ground by two seniors whom had been picking on her sexually, saying she was flat and a slut for her big brother. Yuri lost it and put one of the two into a coma while the other was thrown into a hospital and then he moved away. People were afraid of Yuri then, only a few of his friends stayed behind with him after that. Now none of them were here. Nobody he really knew besides Sado, Uryū and Yuki. But even then sometimes life here in Karakura is difficult.

One reason being Ichigo had become a Shinigami. Yuri didn't mind since he didn't have the same resentments as Uryū towards them. He only wanted to know who had their grandfather killed on purpose. The other Shinigami were not important unless they had information. Most of the one's he asked said nothing since they didn't know anything about it. One. Only one said he was there. He told Yuri everything he knew. The Captain of the Twelth Division was the one he and Uryū were after but he didn't know anything more than that. He doesn't know the whole divisions layout or anything past what he's been told. Yuri thought on it all for a moment again before a ravenette snaped him from his thoughts with her greeting.

"Hey Yuri! Ichigo! You two need to hurry up! I've been waiting!" came the voice from up the street, the girl waiting waving her hand to hurry them along. Yuri and Ichigo picked up the pace smirking at each other before they bolted. The raven haired girl gave an un-amused expression as they ran past her, racing for the school. Yuri was ahead as always until Ichigo tripped him. Not that he fell alone as Yuri grabbed his legs and brought him down with him before getting up to bolt again.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted before bolting off again with the raven haired girl running past him as well which Ichigo tripped about and landed on his face at Yuri's feet.

"Today is sure to be a fun day since I won. Yo there Kuchika-chan. How are you doing?" Yuri polity inquired to the ravenette girl beside him. Both staring at a panting Ichigo on the ground. Both again were amused since they beat him here.

"Eh. Same old as before. I was waiting awhile you know. Did something happen?" came her worried voice, obviously acting for the sake of others.

"Kurosaki-san and myself woke him up." Yuri nonchalantly replied to the question, finding the school gates more interesting suddenly and looking their direction. Today would be a great day indeed.


	3. Dawn Of The First Day - 72 Hours Remain

So today, I've got a nice little update for you all. I've decided to continue this, but with Allen's elder brother as an Exorcist and Noah Clansmen instead of a sister. The sister idea wore on me, as I grow tired of female OC's being the mainstream on this site. To be blunt...

Its pissing me the fuck off. I'd like to start a movement of Male OC's,, regardless of Yaoi or Yuri or straight, I don't care. Let's get this going and lets all try something new dammit! Female OC's are easy to make for males and female authors on here. I'd be damned if I have even seen more than twenty stores that follow a male OC. I mean, come on! All these happy fangirl endngs are getting old right? A story can be good, but when its the same as all the others it gets boring. FemaleOC X Canon Male. No more. Let's move into Male OC's for a bit, and clewn up our site for awhile. Let's all post GOOD SHIT, instead of fangirl happy stories.

Rarely do you see a story with a bad ending, say Naruto dies and there's no going back. Ichigo gets owned and killed. We need _more _sad endings. All these happy endings are great, but even neutral endings would be better by now. Are you all not tired of this or something? Sasori Deidara WOULD NEVER work, neither would all these other stupid yaoi pairings I'm finding. Its all getting trashing. All of it, and this is why groups like Critics United have popped up. They're _tired as all hell_ of seeing this sort of trashy type of writing and trolls, and you all know you are too.

So with this, I write a challenge. 72 Hours from Midnight Tonight, in whatever time zone you're in. Write five chapter of either, Naruto, -Man, Bleach, or anything and tell me it wasn't a totally knew experience Everyone's so used to seeing female OC's, and the males on this site do express the annoyance at always seeing this. Come on! Take the challenge!

72 Hours

Five Chapters

25,000 Words of Quality

Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, -Man, Fire Emblem, Vampire Knight, Tales Of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII/XIII, Hellsing, Neo Angelique Abyss/ネオアンジェリーク Abyss, Code Geass, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Oh My Goddess!/Ah My Goddess!, Death Note... anything.

No Yaoi. No Yuri.

MaleOC X Female Canon

Let's start this damn movement, and in the end, tell me you didn't enjoy trying something new.


End file.
